monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Werewolf
' Werewolves, '''also known as '''Lycanthropes', are a race of partially-human supernatural creatures, able to morph into a human and wolf. There is no cure for Lycanthropy. Werewolves ' '''are people who have been cursed, born, or asked to turn into any sort of Human-Wolf Hybrid. Werewolves are humanoid carnivores, the ultimate combination of wolves and humans. They feed on prey found nearby, which, due to the increase of urban areas, are mostly humans. The transformation only occurs after a werewolf bites a victim, the way werewolves continue the spread of Lycanthropy. However, they are capable of having children who born werewolves. In their werewolf form, their bodies change rapidly, changing into a fitting definition of predators. Their nails increase to sharp, long claws, fangs increase in size and eyes resemble those of a wolf rather than of a human. There are two types of werewolves: regular werewolves and pureblood werewolves. '''Regular' werewolves: turn into a werewolf only at night. People affected by the disease have short-term memory loss, often leaving them i confusion of wounds which might have been caused during the night, despite having no control over their transformation, certain fragments of their personality and fears can be imbibed by the werewolf's mind, especially strong ones. Aside from hunger, suppressed fears or aggression can drive them to kill in beast form. As such, a werewolf's attack may be controlled by these emotions, depending on which one is dominant. Pureblood werewolves: ' werewolves that are closer to the alpha up to the fourth generation are referred to as pureblood. They have more control over themselves and are less feral. Their human side retains a lot of control and they remember what happened after their transformation.They can transform anytime they want.Purebloods can also access some of their werewolf powers such as enhanced strength and speed while in human form. 'Powers & Abilities * Super Strength: Werewolves are thought to gain a greater strength when they transform and can lift more weight than any Human or Vampire. * Super Agility: Werewolves have stronger muscles, which allow for them to manuover with less lagging, meaning they can move swifter and faster, but are still prone to tiring even if it does take them longer to tire out. * Feral Mind: Werewolves are able to tap into primal, unstoppable rage that allows them to perform in vastly increased capacity, taking and inflicting damage that they wouldn't in their normal state. In some cases, the user's mind descends so far into the feral rage that, mentally, they are little more than animals. *'Increased Speed:' They are faster than Humans, but are, however, slower than Vampries. * Immune to Witch Spells and Curses: 'Leaders of Alpha werewolves invulnerable to witch spells and Curses. * '''Weather Adaptation: '''Werewolves are unaffected by the weather, including wind, rain, temperature, electricity, fog, etc. Their senses, movement or any actions aren't affected by weather in any way. *Wolf Senses: Werewolves gain a canus lupis like appearance, and so do their internal organs. A Werewolf's hearing and smell will be equivalent to a wolf's, making them excellent trackers when it comes to scents, and their hearing improves allowing them to hear sounds from miles away. Hearing and smell will be 100 times the average humans' senses while night vision will be twice the normal. *'Supernatural Regeneration: Werewolves are relatively fast healers. Thus, when they are shot, they can withstand the pain, due to regenerating their damaged tissue. For example, limbs can regrow in a few hours in wolf form. * Good Swimmers:Werewolves are good swimmers, making them deadly to vampires. * Telepathy- Werewolves like Vampires, can hear the thoughts of the other members of their pack. *'Strong and teeth/claws:' Werewolf teeth and claws are nearly as strong as steel and regrow in minutes, They have the power to extend and retract sharp claws. Variation of Natural Weaponry. *'Night vision:' Werewolves have far superior vision to us in the dark. *'Good hearing: '''Werewolves have better hearing than anything. *'Increased Pheromone Production:' In some tales the Werewolf will appear attractive to many (women/men) in a sexual or friendly way but this is still not proven. *'Canine ally: Many times a Werewolf will have a canine ally that acts like a Beta in a pack taking commands and protecting the Alpha. * '''Wallcrawling: Werewolves can adhere to sheer surfaces. *'Larger Stomach:'werewolves can eat large quantities of food. * Underwater Respiration; '''they can breathe in the water for a short amount of time. * '''Cold and heat resistance: werewolves can survive tough environment conditions. * Enhanced Stamina: Werewolves can remain active much longer than humans and vampires. * Cursed Saliva: 'Anyone who is bitten by the werewolf shall bleed to death or survive by becoming a werewolf, in some myth Werewolves saliva are poison to vampires, which can kill a vampire. * '''Magic: '''Alpha Werewolves are capable of inheriting or learning Magic. 'Weaknesse's *'Wolfsbane: Wolfsbane is not unpleasantly scented to werewolves as people think, rather it distracts the werewolf. *'Silver': Silver inhibits the healing process it will limit its power. *'Heart extraction'- If you remove a werewolf's heart it will die. *'Mortality'- werewolves will succumb to old age just like Humans but at a much slower rate, still being able to live several hundred years. Types of Werewolves = Beta werewolves = Those who have been cursed or bitten by another creature are called Beta werewolves. They have little or no control over their changes from Man to Wolf and Wolf to Man, and are subject to phases of the Moon. Some legends suggest that Betas have no free will at all, but most suggest that they are just spiritually bound in servitude to the Alpha. Also, Betas are made to mate with the male or female Alpha. The relationship between Alpha and Beta werewolves is a complex one. Once a subject is bitten by a werewolf, his or her life and death are doomed to the werewolf curse. The victim does, however, have some hope - as long as they themselves do not taste of human blood, the curse is reversible. If the Alpha werewolf is killed - through some action of the Beta - the Beta's curse is broken. It is important to note that whether the Beta werewolf was bitten by the Alpha werewolf himself or by another Beta, it is the Alpha who must be destroyed - the source of the original tainted blood. It is also an interesting note that since Betas and Alphas share common blood, an Alpha cannot physically harm a Beta of his own bloodline by his own hans without inflicting the same injury upon himself. However, if a Beta is harmed or killed by another, it does not affect the Alpha. Omega Werewolves are those created in the same fashion as the Beta, but were cursed by a Beta and not the Alpha himself. The Omega Werewolves are considered as the lowest level in a pack. Note that this classification is modern and has no historical or cultural background to support it. = Alpha werewolves = The Alpha wolf is one of the two head wolves that run the pack and most of the time are the only wolves in the pack aloud to breed. Alpha werewolf is the name given to those who have been given the power of shape shifting through the use of ointments or charms or born to a werewolf (heredity). Passed on from generation to generation, and sometimes skipping one, the hereditary form manifests itself after the person reaches puberty. When using magic, it is quite possible for the creature to perform amazing feats of strength and even call on surnatural and psychic powers. For those who have acquired the "curse" through their own will, by entering into a pact with the Devil himself, the change can be done at will and even in the absence of a full moon. It is said that humans who enter into this pact do so out of desperation and often, in an effort to seek revenge for the death of a loved one. Read More: http://werewolves.monstrous.com/alpha_werewolves.htm#ixzz36VOo0R9L Creation Theory There are some myths/lore that state that Werewolves were created by god or a divine lesser god of some kind. In that sense the werewolf transformation pierces the very soul of the alleged human and they become "servants" of the said god/diety. This means that after death their soul would travel to where their Master was and they would serve them for the rest of eternity. Often hunting or whatever else the Master would force/require tham to do. During life however the Human or mortal would gain increased speed, strength and vitality that comes with being a werewolf thus giving them an edge over many creatures. Some who shunned their curse would revert to a feral form, others who would steal artifacts of the devine would be further cursed and reverted to a feral wolf. Some who were devout followers or abnormally powerful (Either not being Human or actively work towards mastering their abilities, through training or special artifacts) are able to transform many times a day. While the normal werewolf can only transform once during a full moon. The human form may be just that, human in every way and therefore virtually indestinguishable from a werewolf in their "True" form. This also means they do not harbor the innate weaknesses of a werewolf. But on the otherhand some may have such mastery and control (or added blessing/curse) that they are able to use there werewolf powers even in human form. This can also be a byproduct of not being human or being a hybrid of some kind. Rarer Theories A rarer theory can be found in that Werewolves are either the physical or spiritual hybrid of Homo Sapiens (humans) and Canis Lupus (wolves) and are a hybrid or byproduct of the two. This can be achieved through birth from alleged mating. Or a curse much like the normal werewolf theory, and even magic that physically binds the user to the animal. The latter could result in different "Were-creatures" such as Were-Rabbits, Were-sabers (cats) or any other variety of human/animal mix. Most of which are mammals as there have been few if any reptilian, bird or fish found. Origins Theory Werewolves were created by a lunar god of some sort. They are not said to be slaves but helpers. later they were used to guard the moon palace. God wanted to use their pure combat force against demons. often seen accompanied by demons that tried to persuade them to switch sides (which never happened,) they were assumed satanic. once finished with their deeds the werewolves settled down and live with us today! Category:Basic Monsters Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:American creatures Category:European Creatures Category:Legendary creatures Category:Monsters Category:Movie Monsters Category:Magical creatures Category:Dog like monsters Category:Heroes Category:Halloween Category:Weegees Category:Fan made monsters Category:Good Creatures Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Cannibal Category:Man eaters Category:Humanoids Category:Fox-like Monsters Category:Greek creatures Category:Goblins and Gremlins Category:Horror monsters Category:Scary monsters Category:Hell Category:Gods Category:Urban Legends